


Pictures of You

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Being tied up, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, absolute filth, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Reader and Jonathan take some interesting pictures.





	Pictures of You

You walked down the hallway feeling bored since Jonathan wasn’t home yet from work. You ran your fingertips along the walls as you walked and suddenly felt a doorknob bump into your fingers. You turned to see what room you ended up at and saw that it was Jonathan’s dark room. Your curiosity being egged on by your increasing boredom you decided to take a look inside and maybe see how his pictures turned out. You opened the door and quickly went inside, closing the door behind you.

You walked over to the tables laid out with different tubs full of chemicals each a different step in the developing process and above those tables; were a variety of developed pictures that were hanging up to dry. The topics of the pictures were mainly of you, of your reading in the early morning light, cooking, laughing; holding your hands up to keep Jonathan and his camera away. There was a few of Jonathan too that you managed to take when he was sleeping or when you managed to wrestle his camera out of his hands. As you walked down the line of hanging pictures, smiling to yourself as you recalled every memory with each one, you got towards the end and gasped.

At the very end of the line of pictures were the ones from the other night; you had no idea Jonathan had actually developed them. They were lewd to say the least, you felt blush heat your cheeks as you turned away from the pictures only for a moment before you turned back; taking in just how graphic they were. Every image seemed to be so real so life like it was playing out in real time as you looked at each one down the line, from the first one of you being tied up and wanton on the bed, to a picture of Jonathan’s fingers deep withthin your cunt working towards your release. You felt yourself flush even deeper as you saw how sexy you were in his eyes, how he captured your release withthin that last picture; you clenched your thighs closer together feeling a heat build between your thighs at the memory of the night and how it all started.

***********

Jonathan kissed down your body as he finished tying you to the bedpost and you were already pulling against your silken restraints yearning to touch him. He flicked one of your nipples with his tongue, only to pull himself completely away from you and stand at the side of the bed, leaning over you and inspecting his handiwork.

“You look so gorgeous like this Y/N. All tied up for me and wanton.” He looked down at your naked core and licked his lips. “God, I can already see how soaking wet you are- “And then he stopped himself and a smile crept onto his face. “I think this is what I would call a picture-perfect moment.” He said walking away from the bed.

“Jonathan.” You said warningly, pulling harder at your restraints. Jonathan came back with his camera in hand and smiled at you.

“Come on baby. Please.”

“I don’t know Jonathan, what if they got out? It would be so humiliating.”

Jonathan put the camera down and sat beside you and kissed you deeply. “Baby, they will never leave my dark room and if you want. I’ll burn the pictures and the negatives and I swear to God that no one will ever see these besides us. I would never do that to you baby, these would be my special photos for my enjoyment only.”

You took a deep breath feeling his words, ease some of the doubt that was rising in your throat. “Alright. Fine.”

Jonathan’s smile was contagious as he grabbed his camera again and lined it up to his face. You turned your face to try and hide your smile as the first flash went off.

“What are you doing?” Jonathan asked with a smile on his face.

“I don’t know. I mean I’ve never done this before. I don’t know how to be sexy.”

Jonathan crawled on to the bed and straddled you, his member just begging to slip between your folds, his camera hung from its strap down to his mid-chest. His eyes held such an intensity as he looked down on you, taking in every portion of your body before he met your eyes again. “Baby, you are so fucking sexy. And you don’t even need to try, the camera is going to do all the work, you just need to lay there and look exactly like you do now.” He said positioning the camera over his eyes again, and a bright flash went off. “That’s it baby, look right at me.” He said, slowly moving further down. “So, fucking beautiful baby.” He said taking another picture.

You felt turn on by his compliments and attention and felt your back arch, letting the silk bindings arch your breasts higher, and you bit your lip as an added extra. You were rewarded for your efforts when you heard Jonathan groan behind the camera. “Babe. You are killing me.” He said taking another photo and you watched as he started to pump himself, before he positioned himself in front of your center. “So beautiful.” He said as he trailed his index finger down your folds making you hiss and pull against your restraints. “Such a pretty pussy.” He smiled, pushing his finger into you and you let out a loud moan the same time you saw a flash go off behind your eyes. “Jonathan!” you gasped, pulling against your restraints, making Jonathan chuckle as he pushed his finger back inside of you.

“I’m sorry baby.” He smiled devilishly. “It’s just too pretty not to take a picture of.” Before you could object any further though Jonathan pushed another finger into you. 

“Oh, Jonathan.” You said arching your hips into his hands as he pumped his fingers into you, increasing his pace in calculated measures watching intently as you slowly unraveled under him; aching for your release as much as you did.

“That’s it baby, smile for the camera.” Jonathan said as he held the camera in one of his hands while the other still pumped you, taking a picture precisely at the same time as he rubbed your clit with his thumb, making you gasp. 

“Jonathan. I don’t think I can hold on for much longer.” You whined.

“That’s okay baby. Cum for me, I’ve got you Y/N.” He purred, as he sped the circles of his thumb and watching as you deliciously unraveled under the lense of his camera.

***********************************

You felt heat pool between your legs as you remembered the events of the rest of that night, as you took in that last picture. It was a perfectly timed picture of your release, your face and arms above your head completely slack and love drunk. You had to admit not only was it totally erotic it was beautiful, to see you as Jonathan did when you made love. 

That’s when you felt someone’s arms wrap around your waist pulling you close to his chest; nuzzling and inhaling your scent. 

“Beautiful aren’t they?” Jonathan asked. “I think they are my favorite photos, baby.” 

“Oh yeah?” You asked seductively. 

“Yeah. And I think they’re your favorite photos too.” He said snaking his hand down past your pants and cupping your sex. “And by feeling how wet you are right now darling only confirms that.” 

“Well maybe we should go take some more.” You smirked turning in his arms and kissing him deeply. “But, of you this time, daddy.” You said licking your lips and smiling at Jonathan’s delighted expression.


End file.
